


狗血无脑宫廷au伪历史苏英♀黄文……的后续

by kacakaca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacakaca/pseuds/kacakaca
Summary: 是的，我沉迷于脑补这个au，沉迷到了写了后续的地步，没办法，骑士✖️女王的禁断恋情什么的太美味了……依然是法叔的脸还阴魂不散，你可以在读的时候看出来我是按乙女游戏的形式脑补的，仿佛能看见到了关键点会跳出选项让读者选哪条线……持续更新中，反正肯定章章都是黄文





	狗血无脑宫廷au伪历史苏英♀黄文……的后续

一  
他站在走廊下，将脱掉的手套拿在手里，出神地盯着王宫里被精心打理的花园。  
当年，年少的公主陛下受冷落到连与地位相称的宫女（lady-in-waiting）也没有，五朔节那天只能由他将一束束白玫瑰插在她的发间，而他们真正意义上的初次交合的时候，垫在身下的斗篷沾上了初夏的青草，深红色的玫瑰花瓣落在她的锁骨⋯⋯  
“没想到会在这里遇见你，年轻人。”  
思绪被人打断很是令人不爽，特别是当在回想恋人动情的呻吟时，耳边听到的却是老头子来挑衅你的声音。斯科特转过头，勾起嘴角，露出一个冰冷的假笑。  
“先生。”  
“内阁的大臣们都没想到你会那么早回来，你可真是处处让人难以预料啊，年轻人。”  
这群装模作样的贵族英格兰人（sassenach）最大的毛病就是不会好好说话，而斯科特近来发现自己也悲哀地越发越染上这个毛病了。“那你们最好早些习惯，老先生，毕竟我们还来日方长。”他说着，目光转回面前的花园。  
“你也最好做出长远的打算，年轻人。不请自来和不辞而别都是极其不妥的行为。”  
“我的战报和消息早已到达，您没在桌上堆积成山的文件中注意到的话，也不是我的责任，先生。”  
“比起文书，我看你的心思和行动总是在口口相传中打听来的比较快啊⋯⋯有人说，骑士收获的那些青睐与赏赐不是在战场上，而是在女王的床上得到的。”

二  
“西塞尔，你在这干什么？你不是早该回去了吗？”她看到她那忠诚狡诈的年老重臣和斯科特站在一起就觉得头痛，棋盘上的棋子有时就是会这样，擅自决定接下来该走那一步，搅乱她的棋局。  
“回陛下，我不过是想要尽心尽力服侍⋯⋯”  
“够尽心尽力了，西塞儿，你待在我这里的时间长得都够上一个合格的宫女长了，你还推荐你的小女儿来干什么啊。”  
“斯科特。”就算别人没看出来，罗莎也知道他在憋笑。听到对方叫他的名字，斯科特弯下身来，执起那只丝绸包裹的手，在手背上轻轻落下一吻。  
“陛下。”  
罗莎面无表情，做着完美的伪装，即便想到那词语在几个小时前曾被斯科特以截然不同的语气吐出，那带着茧的手心几个小时前触碰到的也不止是冰凉丝滑的布料。  
“法国大使明天就要进宫了，女王陛下。”年老的大臣恭敬地说着，看似随意地提起这个话题，说话的同时观察着两人的反应。“他带来了法国国王给您的回信⋯⋯还捎来了之前承诺的肖像画，要是他的国王真如他所夸赞的那样，样貌有着更甚传言的俊美就再好不过⋯⋯”  
“好了！西塞尔！”她陡然提高了音量，烦躁地打断对方，意识到自己的失态后，叹了口气。“我累了，要谈政事等到明天。”她将手从斯科特微微用力的指间抽了出来。“今天就到这儿吧。”  
“好的，陛下。”年老的大臣说着，转身离去前不忘打量一眼斯科特的背影。  
女王陛下的身后还站着侍女，所以斯科特站起来时，已经收好了表情，看不出来刚刚那番试探的话语，最后是落成了挑拨离间还是煽风点火的结果。他只是在合乎礼仪的问候与离去前，悄悄留下只有罗莎能听到的耳语。  
“晚上见。”

三  
斯科特来的时候，侍女本还在为她梳理那头金发，就寝前的更衣和护理还没有结束。她遣走了侍女，等到对方走出房间关上门，才从梳妆台的座椅站起。  
没有看斯科特一眼，她走到床沿，伸手摘下还戴在右耳的珍珠耳环。“斯科特，你来太早了，虽然我也不是不能⋯⋯”  
那双手突然环住她的腰，她吓得一怔，耳环从指间滑落，掉到了床头柜上。怀抱的热度透过薄纱和里裙轻易地贴上她的身体。“那是因为今天您下的那道命令实在有些残忍，陛下⋯⋯”将她搂住的人的炙热吐息打在耳旁，喘息之中的声音低沉沙哑。  
大概是一直以来都要克制伪装自己的表情和思绪的缘故，那层冰冷的面具粘在了她的脸上，包裹住她的心。有时罗莎对自己的感受也认知得十分模糊与迟钝——直到某一刻那层伪装裂开了一道痕，紧接着四分五裂，她才会猛然察觉意识到。  
“啊⋯⋯”女王陛下脸红了，觉得自己的腰一软。陷在柔软的床铺时，骑士吻上了她的后颈。“陛下⋯⋯您都不知道我忍耐了多久⋯⋯”湿热的吻到了敏感的耳后，有力的双臂把她圈进坚实的怀里。“只有在面对冰冷坚硬的钢铁与泥土时想着你温软细腻的肌肤⋯⋯在闻到血味与焦味时想着你身上染着的熏香味道⋯⋯躺在湿冷稻草上时想着你房间里的丝绸床单⋯⋯我是靠这样撑过来为你取得胜利的⋯⋯陛下⋯⋯”  
她被过分热情的抚摸和亲吻惹得发出几声呻吟，艰难地在对方紧拥的怀抱中转过身。白天游刃有余的逗弄不过是忍耐和伪装，斯科特熟知身下人所有敏感的部位，此时不知轻重地索取着，拨开透着体温的丝绸衣料，在胸口留下一连串红痕，小巧的乳尖也在急切地掐弄下挺立，舔舐之后泛着水润的粉色。  
温度节节攀升，斯科特忍耐着插入的冲动，服务身下呼吸越来越急促的女王。落在敏感点上的热烈进攻很快就让白日未退尽的情欲和热度再度涌上，当他终于进入罗莎湿润炙热的甬道时，对方在喘息中发出一声短促的惊叫，抬起头来看向他，被情欲蒙住的湿润双眸中还有最后一丝清明。  
“斯科特……”她说着，本搭在他双臂上的手抚上他的双颊，手心柔软温热。“你……啊……身为臣子……要对我……嗯……毫无保留……”  
他没有回话，只是更加卖力地律动着，让卷入情潮的罗莎在承受中只能发出饱蘸情欲的呻吟。捞起罗莎滑落在他身侧的双腿，挺身更深入地进入，他在黑夜的庇护下嘴角勾起无奈的笑。  
毫无保留吗？那么，我的陛下，我真正想问的是，在你让那个法国男人爬上你的卧榻之前，我们还能度过多少个这样的夜晚？


End file.
